The Presidential Treatment
by terrienamtsal
Summary: Some things are meant to be and some aren't. When Bella walked away from Edward for the sake of his future, she didn't know she would be headed down the path she set herself upon. And she didn't know there would be presidential treatment.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Some things were meant to be and some weren't. When Bella walked away from Edward for the better of his future, she didn't know it would lead her down the path it had. And little did she know there would be presidental treatment.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It had only been 19 months and yet it felt like forever and nothing at the same time. 19 months since I walked away from the love of my life and left him in the dark about everything. I knew that seeing him again would be a risk but I couldn't help myself. And now, my heart hurt worse than it had before and I had brought it upon myself.

"Mama," his soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts. My son, Jax Anthony, was almost 3 years old and still the absolute most adorable thing- other than his sister of course. When his brown eyes widen into their favorite position for asking, I just knew what was coming next, "I please watch tv?"

"Of course, Jay. But only for a few minutes while I put Ada down, and then it's your turn." My confirmation was all he needed for his little legs to sprint over to the couch and turn on PAW Patrol. I watched as his copper curls flounced around his head until he sat down while the theme song was playing. Bending down to grab Adalynn off her blankie from tummy time, I paid close attention to her emerald green eyes. They were just like _his_ and they brought up feelings that I knew I would never truly be over. Walking up the steps to her bedroom, I called over to Jax, "15 minutes, mister!"

"'Kay, mama!" He called back with his attention completely on the screen. Jax only got a few chances to watch television and he soaked up every moment, just like his dad.

 _Don't think about him_ , my thoughts warned me. I liked to think that there was a miniature version of me inside my mind, my "Inner Isa" as my mom says.

"Let's get you to sleep a little, Ms. Adalynn," I whispered to my gorgeous daughter. I think that everything about her screamed _him_ but everybody who has seen her says that she is my twin. After changing yet another dirty diaper and breastfeeding, I finally relaxed into the reclining rocking chair and slowly rocked her to sleep. When her eyes finally fluttered closed and I knew that there was no chance of them opening up again, I placed her in her crib and headed downstairs.

"Mama, done." Jax, my always so obedient baby, turned off the tv and ran up to me with arms wide.

"Aw, come here, darling." I cooed as I picked him up and held him close to my body. "Is somebody ready for naptime?"

"No, mama." He whispered as he rested his head on my shoulder. His tells always shone through effortlessly but, much like me, he would always fight it. "Not ready."

"Yes, my baby." Taking him into his room, I gently laid Jax down and slid into bed next to him. While he drifted off into sleep, I drifted off into my thoughts- focusing on his father.

 **5 years ago**

"Vote for Antman to be your class president. If anyone can, Antman can!" A deep voice rumbled through the halls, repeating itself over and over. "Vote for Antman to be your class president. If anyone can, Antman can!"

 _Perfect. I arrived at a new school just in time for student body elections._ My inner Isa rolled her eyes so far to the back of her head that they almost got stuck. _Cupcakes, posters, and buttons- oh my!_ And once again, Inner Isa was right. The booming voice belonged to a giant 6'6" guy with huge muscles. The giant was standing next to a table with posters and buttons all over it. The poster promoted somebody named Anthony Masen- probably where he gets the nickname Antman from- whose image was edited to be colored over like the 2008 Obama campaign poster. Inner Isa did not approve.

"Wow, Em. I didn't even know you knew a word as big as 'president' and yet, here you are, promoting my _rival_ in the single most important election of our lifetime." A pixie-like voice yelled from the other side of the hall. That voice belonged to a tiny 5'2" brunette with a pixie haircut. She too stood next to a table but her's had cupcakes with her buttons and posters of herself with glitter and sparkles and lots of pinks.

 _Gee, that's not over the top. I wonder if she has a nickname embodying her personality and looks._ Inner Isa muttered while typing her notes on a laptop. _That's great. They also name their kids after letters around here. Welcome to Phoneix, Arizona, ladies, and gentlemen. Where kids are named after letters and student body elections are extremely important._

"Pix, _this_ isn't the single most important election of our lifetime. That will be when the aliens invade our universe and we have to vote on a universal leader." Em- short for something longer, I hope- yelled back.

 _I was right_ , Inner Isa exclaimed, so excited to be right... once again.

"Well, at least, I'm here promoting myself, unlike _somebody_ who obviously couldn't be bothered to be at their own table during one of the most important times during the campaign." The little pixie yelled back.

Tucking my head down, I turned away from the middle of the hall and tried to almost not run in the opposite direction. The last thing I wanted to be was caught in the middle of the verbal catfight on my first day at a new school. Except, tucking my head down was probably the dumbest thing I could do because I ran into a wall of human flesh. It was strong and warm and literally knocked me off my feet. The commotion around us stopped and I could feel all eyes in my direction.

"I am sorry, I wasn't paying attention." A velvet smooth voice spoke and a gentle hand reached out towards me. Grabbing it out of reflex sent a wave of shocks down my arms and a flight of butterflies into the pits of my stomach. But then, the face attached to the arm of the hand sent my head into a spiral. With a sharp jawline and a vibrant green- no, emerald- eyes, this man was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"I, uh-" I tried to utter out but nothing worked.

"You're Isabella, I know. My name is Anthony." The velvet voice belonging to the man with emerald eyes sent waves of desire to bits of me I did not even know were aware of the outside world, but here we are.

Little did I know, Anthony Masen would be the one to flip my world upside down and I would be the one to destroy his world.

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is not my first story, I started writing one 2 years ago and had life get in the way but I will be rewriting it. This little plot bunny has been in my head for a while (and now it's split into two stories- so let's see where these go) so I just had to get it out. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVANCED HEADS UP: This story is Rated M for a reason. There will be cursing and lemons and drama- oh, my! There is not much in this chapter but it will be introduced more as we move forward. If that isn't your cup of tea, then I would suggest reading the ADH (advanced heads up) before each chapter- like this one. If you're anything like me and really just hate doing so, I am sorry but that's your best warning. I think there is maybe one curse word in this chapter and that's really because we're dealing with younger B right now.**

 **Anywaaaaays, before I talk (or write) a hole in your head, let's go!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Present Day**

 _"Bella, I love you with everything I have and we can make this work, I promise," Ant begged, his face distraught with fear. He had no idea why I had chosen to end everything we had going on but I knew I couldn't be the one to get in between him and his dreams. But, his begging continued, "Bella, please? Don't go. I will do everything in my power to make this happen for both of us. You are my number one priority. I will give it all up for you."_

 _"Don't you see, Ant? That's exactly why we have to end this. I would get in the way of your dreams and you are meant to do so much more than just be with me. We want different things and I can't give you what you need to make your dream come true." I needed to keep on a brave face and not let him see me falter. If only he knew how hard it hurt for me to step away, especially knowing that I was walking away from the father of my child. But he would never be able to make his dreams happen with an illegitimate child. His reputation would be ruined and nobody would even bother to look his way, much less vote for him. I had to make the sacrifice so he could go on and do the amazing work he wanted to do. I let the last bit fall from my lips knowing I would never get a chance to say them again, "I love you, Edward."_

"Earth to Bella." Angela's voice broke through my thoughts. Angela is my best friend who has been 100% supportive of everything since I left Forks, Washington five years ago. Now, we wait tables at Pop Cullen's Diner together while we're each waiting for our big breaks. "You have a table waiting for you. Did Ada keep you up late last night?"

"No, no. Just lost in my thoughts again." I whispered with a tight smile on my face. Angela is the only person other than my mom to know about everything that is going on in my life.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know what you have to do." Angela always had encouraging words but that did not mean that they went in the direction I wanted them to.

I will admit that I was grateful that she did not approach it the same way as my mother.

"Get back with Edward and just be a stay-at-home mother," my own mother, Renee, would recommend. Then she would go on to heavily suggest that I made a bad decision. "Your babies are going to need you both in their lives and walking away from him was the dumbest thing you could have ever done. But what do I know? I only ever raised one child without the immediate assistance of your always busy father."

I knew that she had a point but I could not just walk back into his life after what I did to him. Anthony Masen means the world to me but bettering the world means something to him and I just knew that standing in between that would cause him to resent me. I would rather not have him by choice than by hate. Nobody could understand why I made the decision I made- sometimes I couldn't either. But it was made and set in stone.

Growing up with my father, Charles Swan, as the chief of the Seattle Police Department ensured that I received very little attention from my father. Eventually, my mom grew too sick of his lack of attention and moved us to New York City to be closer to her family. I did not really try to keep in touch with Charles because he truly was not a dad in my life. From there, my mom met Phil Dwyer, her current husband, and we moved to Phoenix, Arizona. I was 15 at the time and like T. Swift says, "when somebody tells you they love you, you're going to believe it."

 **September 2013**

"Oh my gawd, did you really walk into Anthony Masen, like _the_ Anthony Masen?" Jessica Stanley was my only friend at the school at the time and she would not stop pestering me about my accidental encounter with "the totally hottest hottie in the entire universe" no matter how many times I asked her to stop. Honestly, at this point, I felt as if she was only my friend because of the accidental encounter.

"Yes, and for the millionth time, please stop bringing up the single most embarrassing moment of my entire life," I begged, once again, while we sat our trays down on a table furthest away from booming Em, Antman, and the crazy Pix. The last thing I needed in my entire life would be another accidental encounter with any one of them. But, my curiosity got the best of me, "I can't help it. What's the deal with them?"

Jessica noticed my staring at the popular table and began her spiel on them as if she had been waiting for me to ask, "So Emmett is the big one with the super loud voice and he is Alice's, the little one also known as Pixie or Pix for short, brother. They are twins, oddly enough, but obvi not identical because they can't be identical and opposite gender- we learned that today is biology- but Anthony Masen, aka the hottest hottie aka Antman, is their cousin from what I've been told. Obvi he is the most attractive one but they really are all attractive. Emmett and Alice are Brandon McCarty's, which why they have two last names is totally beyond me but it really isn't my place to ask. Also, they have a sister, Cynthia, but she is waaaaay younger than the rest of us. I assume because Mrs. Brandon McCarty needed a break after pushing out that mass hunk of a man. And the hottest hottie is their cousin through moms. His mom, Mrs. Mom of the Hottest Hottie aka Mrs. Masen, is Mrs. Brandon McCarty's sister. They are such a close-knit family that I am supremely jealous and only hope to marry into it one day, via the hottest hottie obvi."

"Geez, Jess, do you ever take a breath?" Lauren Mallory was only Jessica's friend and by no means mine. Henceforth why she decided to sit on the other side of Jessica despite being on the far end of the table. My arrival somehow interfered with her life's work and it meant that she only had a death note with my name in it.

"Oh, Isa dear had simply asked me about only the most popular people in the entire school. Of course, I can't breathe when I'm giving her the rundown on West Phoenix's royal family."

Little did any of us know that Anthony was walking towards our table and overheard Jessica. "Oh, I don't know about royal but I'd say pretty close," he said as he slid into the seat next to. There go those damn electric sparks again and the room seemed to warm up very quickly. Anthony's lips were moving but I couldn't hear a word he said while I was being stared at by every kid in the cafeteria with mostly glares from all the females, Lauren included. Anthony took notice when I didn't respond to whatever he said, "Isabella, did you hear me?"

"Hm? Oh! No- uh..." I stuttered, making an utter fool out of myself, yet again. Of course, it would only happen here and it would only happen when he was around. _Damn it, Isa, grow a pair and act like a damn person,_ Inner Isa was not too happy about this. I turned to the intense stare from emerald eyes and blushed crimson, "I might need you to repeat that."

Anthony chuckled, "I asked if you would like to join me at my lunch table. It seems I can not keep my eyes off of you from afar and it would make it a lot easier to bask in your beauty if you were right next to me the entire time."

"Oh, uh..." I muttered, once again. Tearing my eyes from away from his orbs, I glanced around the room. Suddenly, it felt like the weight of the world, or more so the cafeteria, rested on my shoulders and I couldn't stand the attention. This is why I kept away from popular crowds at new schools. My mouth spoke before my mind could catch up, "No thanks, I think I'm going to go to the library and you know... disappear."

"Well-" I didn't hear the rest of what he had to say because my feet carried me away from the cafeteria and all the eyes as fast as the possibly could. Tears threatened to spill over as I rushed into the library and headed straight into the furthest corner I could find.

I hated attention even more than I hated crowds. Being the daughter of the chief of police meant that everybody always had their eyes on me, even if my dad didn't. I just couldn't stand being hawked over and now everybody would be watching me all because of Anthony fucking Masen. Any hotness that Jessica would say he held was now gone because he made me be what I hated being most- the center of attention. Just because he enjoyed it enough to run for stupid class president did not mean that I had to be a part of it. I did not want any part of him or the attention and I would make sure that my sophomore year wasn't ruined by some stupid attention loving senior.

 **Present Day**

"Bella, your table." Angela nudged me in the direction of the booth awaiting my arrival. With my best fake smile plastered on my face, I walked up with menus in my hand, completely unaware of my surroundings. Another flesh wall and I was on the ground. Thankfully, I only had menus and there wasn't a big crowd outside of regulars in the diner so the embarrassment level was much lower than it could have been.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." That velvet voice spoke and my heart began to race. No, it couldn't be. He was supposed to be in Arizona running a campaign, so what was he doing here?

* * *

 **Author's note: Uh, oh! I just couldn't wait to get Chapter 2 out, so here it is! Any questions that may come up will be answered as we continue to progress with the story, I promise! There will be time jumps in the story because I want it to focus on them as adults but I do need to get a bit of the backstory into the story and out of my head so we will definitely see more present day B &E as we continue. Plus, I can get some interaction on between them. This is a bit longer but not as long as the future ones. Once we get the action going, my fingers don't stop until they're forced to, promise!**

 **What'd ya think? :)**


	3. UPDATE

Hello!

I know it has been a while and I have not updated this story since October (RL consisting of job transfers and some unexpected health issues) but I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will be pulling this version of PT as I have completed another version of the story that I am so much more in love with. Please look out for the newer version of PT coming out next week, June 26, 2019 if you are still interested in reading.

Much love!


	4. Update 2

Hey guys! I am just updating to share that my cat has decided to chew up my charging cable to my laptop. I am currently waiting for a new one to come in so as soon as I can get it up and running, I promise to update. Sorry for the wait! I have not forgotten about this story!


End file.
